The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 July 2018
23:51-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:51-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:52-30 Gtg for a few minutes. 23:53-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:02-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:07-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:07-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:08-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:08-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:09-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:10-34 I see Syde BOT has gotten Chat Moderator status 00:11-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:11-36 Not anymore. 00:19-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:19-57 welp 00:20-01 aloha 00:20-23 should we kick Syde Bot and add a bot that can kick? 00:21-06 Eh, it's fine now that we're here. 00:22-19 true 00:23-00 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:23-15 Poor, poor Syde BOT 00:32-18 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:32-30 I'm back 00:32-50 wb 00:32-55 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 00:35-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:35-53 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:45-34 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:46-00 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:46-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:51-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:58-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:58-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:59-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:00-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:01-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:01-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:01-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:03-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:04-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:10-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:13-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:17-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:18-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:19-51 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:19-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:20-03 Hang on. 01:20-15 We could simply give Syde BOT chat mod rights. 01:20-52 Personally I've never understood why Syde BOT has them when they are just as active as the other bots here. 01:21-40 Syde BOT doesn't have to be a non-chat mod. 01:25-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:26-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:26-51 wb Mess! o/ 01:27-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:29-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:29-36 because he cant kick or ban 01:29-50 Without chat mod rights, correct. 01:29-58 But with them, certainly. 01:30-04 no you didnt add the script 01:30-11 What script? 01:30-15 so with the chat mod rights he still cant 01:30-24 I can add the script. 01:30-26 the antispam script 01:30-35 I just need to know the script. 01:30-40 But I don't know the script. 01:30-53 its in Fanatic bot 01:31-01 Alright. 01:31-01 just look in his js 01:31-08 oki 01:31-21 i wouldnt mind Syde Bot having chatmod rights 01:31-30 Neither would I. 01:38-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:38-39 Hey (Robin) 01:39-46 Hey Falco! o/ 01:39-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:40-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:41-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:47-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:48-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:48-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:50-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:50-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:51-42 is it normal to have 120 more discussions pages then wiki pages? 01:51-56 Sure. 01:51-57 It depends. 01:52-31 I've seen communities with 100,000s of discussions posts. 01:52-43 woah 01:54-25 Never say this again. 01:54-25 For it might seem like a lot here, but in the biggest of communities, this is the norm. I've also seen posts with 13K replies on it. 01:54-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:54-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:54-53 o.o 01:55-16 Stop! 01:55-16 Leave! 01:55-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:55-26 For newer wikis that are more active in the social parts of the wiki than the editing parts, I'm guessing it wouldn't be uncommon to have more discussion posts than article pages. 01:55-29 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:55-37 I have 5,555 ESB edits. 01:55-38 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:55-40 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:55-44 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:55-45 Impressive. 01:55-49 wb Falco! o/ 01:55-54 Hey Chase! o/ 01:56-01 I have almost 800. 01:56-01 Welcome, Chase McFly. 01:56-01 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 01:56-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:56-07 We must come to Staff-chat. 01:56-45 Except for the two normal users and bot 01:57-01 meep 01:57-26 Being random, eh, Mess? 01:57-34 yup 01:57-41 Sad. :p 01:57-49 Incorrect, FalcoLombardi99. 01:57-49 For we all are normal! They are just non-righted! 01:58-00 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:58-02 Come to Staff-chat! 01:58-28 How will we get the non righted users in staff chat? 01:58-37 I'm back 01:58-40 They can't! 01:58-52 Mess 01:58-59 meep 01:59-18 How goes it with Grace?? 01:59-34 And how goes it with writing your book mate?? 01:59-56 Hey Steven! o/ 02:00-04 Wazzup 02:00-15 (hi) Steven. 02:05-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:06-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:06-54 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:07-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:07-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:07-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:08-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:08-40 Have you all seen the announcement on Community Central about the new global navigation panel? 02:09-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:09-20 In case you haven't: https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1479392 02:09-43 Interesting. 02:10-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:10-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:10-17 Looks like a minor visual change to me. 02:10-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:10-34 Same as it has always been to me. 02:10-35 I'm wondering whether users will have to update their personal CSS, since sometimes when they make changes like that, the names of the elements change so even if already added CSS, sometimes they still need to be updated. 02:10-37 I don't see much difference 02:10-40 wb Mess! o/ 02:10-43 Hey South! o/ 02:10-47 Sure. 02:10-47 I do. 02:10-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:10-59 The colour is quite different. 02:11-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:11-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:12-13 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:12-14 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 02:13-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:13-44 Old one: http://prntscr.com/k4ju0w 02:13-44 New one: http://prntscr.com/k4jujv 02:14-01 The "Powered by WIkia" will also go. 02:14-01 Soon, the only thing left of Wikia will be wikia.com. 02:14-24 Wow look guys we made it bc="black"black 02:14-35 Unfortunately that is next to no change. 02:14-42 Hell, should be an option to switch from white to black. 02:14-45 There is, however. 02:14-56 It's not jet black. 02:15-03 Tell the idea of switching over to the folks at the Council. 02:15-08 Get some customization going. 02:15-12 Personalize the experience. 02:15-26 Wel, 02:15-34 The Wikis are still called wikis. 02:15-37 And not fandoms. 02:15-51 Tell me, 02:15-52 Sure. 02:16-10 What if every wiki changed its URL to have fandom.com as opposed to wikia? 02:16-19 I suspect that will be coming soon. 02:16-23 And wikis officially became Fandmons? 02:16-27 Sadly, 02:16-27 "wikis" are not part of Wikia. But a general term used for wikis on Wikipedia, Gamepedia, Shout Wiki, every other wiki farm, etc. 02:16-37 Still, 02:16-38 That is inevitable, JMcbean. 02:16-40 And I doubt that, South and Chase. 02:16-48 That would be a major change. 02:16-56 Wikis would remind us of "ikia". 02:16-59 In reality I only based that on a comment you made earlier. 02:16-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:17-06 if it is iFANDOM powered by Wikia, 02:17-14 Then Wikia will be staying indefinitely. 02:17-18 Wikia is iconic sadly 02:17-31 FANDOM should go 02:17-43 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikia 02:18-09 A Wikipedia page about a Wikia that hosts Wikis 02:18-10 Incorrect, Hart. 02:18-20 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:18-21 For the rebrand is not the issue and FANDOM can remain. 02:18-41 The issue is how Staff now treat Wikia like a Buzzfeed rip-off/celebrity gossip site. 02:18-47 What? 02:18-54 I would say that is mostly propaganda, TKF. 02:18-58 Despite all the fun fanfiction wikis that exist on it? 02:19-00 Looks like an old troll has returned to CC 02:19-02 And fun tv show wikis? 02:19-05 As they are indeed articles to the side, 02:19-06 And fictional wikis? 02:19-10 And RP wikis? 02:19-11 Etc. 02:19-12 But they are mostly on video games and movies on the such. 02:19-24 Regular opinion articles. 02:19-26 Oh wowee, Chase. 02:19-26 A wiki farm has wikis. 02:19-31 Never would have thought this. 02:19-32 Inlcuding ones for movies and video games. 02:19-35 And whomst, Qstlijku? 02:19-36 I don't understand JMcbean's point. 02:19-36 TheKorraFanatic: 02:19-36 For the rebrand is not the issue and FANDOM can remain. 02:19-36 The issue is how Staff now treat Wikia like a Buzzfeed rip-off/celebrity gossip site. 02:19-36 02:19-39 True, TKF 02:19-44 Coffee&Clorox 02:19-46 Of course FANDOM would have Wikis. 02:19-50 True, Q. 02:19-51 Already posted an edgy comment 02:20-01 But I would say FANDOM is more like Buzzfeed and Wikia is where they HoST the wikis 02:20-05 That's not what I meant KOrra. 02:20-11 I meant 02:20-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:20-17 Yeet 02:20-19 Good evening, Mr. Steven. 02:20-20 I still treat it as much like a wiki farm as a gossip site. Much more so in-fact. 02:20-21 Gtg 02:20-25 Farewell. 02:20-28 Good night 02:20-28 Staff should pay attention o the fact that there's a lot more to wikia than gossip. 02:20-29 Bye! o. 02:20-29 So what's this I keep hearing about the rebranding? 02:20-31 o/ 02:20-32 No need for mockery. 02:20-35 Is something changing? 02:20-45 Of course there is no such Gossip, as that is Propaganda. 02:20-48 Just the global navigation header. 02:20-53 Well, The fandom powered by wikia in the navbars is going. 02:20-59 They are changing the colour. 02:21-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:21-06 This is "FANDOM", so of course we have articles on FANDOM and the such. 02:21-22 Apparently, 02:21-23 Anything otherwise is probably trash spewed from Right-Wing Wikians. 02:21-31 Fandom now owns Screen Junkies. 02:21-38 I heard. 02:22-08 Screen Junkies, movie discussion and the sort. 02:22-16 Yes, showing more of the celebrity gossip/buzzfeed site they are slowing turning into. 02:22-28 And yet retaining their wikis. 02:22-32 What are you talking about? 02:22-39 To stop them from becoming that. 02:22-39 Haven't you heard? 02:22-45 TKF is mainly discussing right-wing Wikian propaganda. 02:22-47 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1479392 02:22-48 As this is FANDOM, 02:22-56 There is articles on Fandoms and the like. 02:23-12 Regular standard articles, no iThe Sun/i type foolishness. 02:23-33 I must admit of course, always fun to see a Top 10 List on Superhereos on the side of a Wiki that takes itself seriously. 02:24-11 News & Stories has horrible articles, most of which are written with lower quality than the content on said wikis. 02:24-11 Featured Videos are unneeded and once again, written with low quality. This is bsad. 02:24-26 ok 02:24-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:24-50 ok 02:24-54 I don't even pay attention to that stuff. 02:25-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-11 I don't even pay attention to that stuff. 02:25-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-25 I don't even pay attention to that stuff. 02:25-25 02:25-31 Stop! 02:25-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:25-39 /me stops. 02:25-42 wb Mess! o/ 02:25-47 Unfortunately these articles are of regular quality. 02:25-59 /me stops too 02:26-08 (hi) (mess) 02:26-16 lol. 02:26-18 Sadly, these articles were unloaded upon. 02:26-53 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central?direction=next&oldid=1 Back when wikia was called Wikicities 02:27-40 Yep. 02:28-07 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central?direction=prev&oldid=17 The very first wikia edit ever? 02:29-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:29-57 I do believe CC is the first wiki ever created. 02:30-05 On ikicities. 02:30-09 *Wikicities 02:30-15 Sky is blue, Mr. McFly. 02:30-48 Indeed, as everyone knows it wa sthe first one. 02:30-56 BRB 02:32-00 Unfortunately Discussions as a whole as poorly implemented, leading to backlash. Discussions currently lacks critical features to reach its highest potential, and this Beta feature was forced upon new Wikis. 02:32-46 True. 02:32-50 True. 02:34-17 And tbf, it would be simple to add Markdown to Discussions. 02:34-17 They just don't want to do it. At this rate, a release or two per year, Discussions would be completed in 2040. 02:34-34 Furthermore it of my opinion that ContentModeratorGlobal should be added. 02:34-38 True. 02:35-10 That would be too late. 02:35-17 I doubt it would be that late very much. 02:35-37 And what would be the point of ContentModeratorGlobal? 02:35-52 Let's see. 02:36-00 CMG would allow for image licensing, general patrolling deletion, thread closing, and deleting copyrighted images through detection 02:36-20 Interesting. 02:37-10 Though I think deleting copyrighted images through detection would be a bit too authoritative for a global position. 02:37-26 Perhaps so. 02:37-28 Would it truly? 02:37-45 If ToU already forbids this, would this not just be fulling their guidelines? 02:38-06 Well, that's kinda replacing local content moderators in a way. And those are the sorts of things that should be reported to and dealt with by Staff. 02:38-53 If this group is sent out by Staff, what is the harm! 02:39-56 Not sure. I'm just thinking maybe it would be a bit too authoritative. Since global discussion moderators don't really have that much authority, they typically have less authority than local discussion moderators. 02:40-17 True. 02:40-17 Tell me, what if this group was a Staff group only? 02:40-50 Then that would be different. 02:41-13 Interesting. 02:41-20 And what does South Ferry think? 02:41-29 Content Reviewer is technically a Staff only group, as the only active Content Reviewers are Staff. 02:41-58 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:42-00 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 02:42-40 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:43-07 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 02:43-09 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 02:43-17 (hi) 02:43-59 What is honestly the point of Staff-only user groups? 02:43-59 Like do they need more name-tags to do crap? Just do it. 02:44-06 And who are you waving to? 02:44-16 I am waving because I got back. 02:44-21 Content Reviewers have rights that Staff don't have. 02:44-33 Simply add said rights to Staffers. 02:45-35 Unfortunately Staff-only groups are needed because we have various Staffers. 02:45-39 Of all different types. 02:45-54 Not all Staff implicitly need those rights. 02:45-58 It needs to be like this. 02:46-02 Staff and util staff. 02:46-20 Util staff have more rights than regular Staffers. 02:46-20 No need for all those other fancy titles! 02:46-38 Some Helpers are also Utilities though. 02:46-49 So not all Utilities are necessarily Staff. 02:46-52 And it was truly amazin' 02:47-03 One of these elusive image reviewers joined CCC the other day. 02:47-20 Yeah, I saw. 02:56-24 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:56-34 Jack! o/ 02:56-37 Hi. 02:57-04 By Markdown do you mean wiki markup? 02:57-31 Evening Mr. Jack. 02:57-37 I know Ducksoup used to be one of those image reviewers 02:57-49 sI have an actual last name./s Morning, Mr. Ferry. 02:57-56 He came like 5 times to delete images from my wiki 02:58-04 Had to contact Staff at least 3 times about it 02:58-17 Why? Was it abuse? 02:58-27 Interestin' 02:58-28 Ah, Mr. Jack. 02:58-28 Well because ordinarily they would violate the ToU 02:58-31 As opposed to 02:58-37 Also: 02:58-37 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Markdown 02:58-39 Mr. Ninja5DipperGravityFalls. 02:58-40 But due to the nature of the content on the wiki Staff have said they are allowed 02:58-53 Oh 02:59-10 Ah, never be formal with me even if I somehow became bureaucrat. I don't like being elevated over the others. I'm just like you. :P 02:59-22 Sure. 02:59-45 The God Ducksoup was on Mafia III Wiki? 02:59-49 Sure I may have the ability to ban from chat but I'm still an ordinary chap with a laptop. Nothing special. 02:59-49 Alright, sir Dippy. 03:00-00 Ducksoup the god? 03:00-00 @South Ferry 03:00-04 True. 03:00-07 "Sir dippy" Lol. 03:00-29 I mean we don't give Korra for example special treatment because he's one of us. :P 03:00-44 Why would I even get special treatment, smh. 03:01-01 lol. 03:01-15 Exactly. Being a bureaucrat should not mean we change how we treat you. :P 03:01-20 Just how can I be inactive if I have never edited? Sad. 03:01-20 http://prntscr.com/k4k6ig 03:01-27 True. @ Jack. 03:01-34 LOL. 03:01-56 LOL. 03:02-43 LOL. 03:02-52 No. 03:02-53 -_- 03:03-04 ~ ( ^ - ^ ) ~ 03:03-09 - - 03:03-11 Wth? 03:03-11 _ 03:03-15 Sorry. 03:03-16 You weeb. @South 03:03-22 Just trying to copy you, TKF. 03:03-26 And how is that weeaboo? 03:03-26 Yet it failed. 03:03-30 I did not use the japanese emoticons, 03:03-38 With the big dots for the eyeballs 03:03-40 And the stars n shit 03:03-54 My comment was towards South, Chase. 03:04-05 This emoji is obviously weeb, South. 03:04-06 I see, Korra. 03:04-18 I see, K____. 03:04-40 Censorship?! 03:04-42 ~(^ - ^)~ 03:04-56 Aiihuan come on yet? 03:05-03 Not Aiihuan. 03:05-04 As that is when TTKFF arrives 03:05-11 TheKOrraFanatic. 03:05-14 Is Aiihuan. 03:05-17 Although. 03:05-23 She will come when she comes. 03:05-23 No need to make big deals out of it. 03:05-26 TheTheKorraFanaticFanatic. 03:05-31 Nope! 03:05-38 If Aii is TheTheKorraFanaticFanatic, 03:05-57 Then Korra is TheTheTheKorraFanaticFanaticFanatic. 03:06-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:06-24 However, Aii is TheKorraFanatic. 03:06-24 And I am TheTheKorraFanaticFanatic. 03:06-25 Which in turn makes Aii that. 03:06-31 Lol, what? 03:06-49 Which generates a neverending lines of Thes and Fanatics surroudning the word Korra. 03:06-56 Indeed. 03:07-04 Because Aii and Korra are fanatics of each other. 03:07-27 Jackninja5Jackninja5DipperGravityFallsGravityFalls. 03:07-36 Did I waste my time typing that out? Yes, yes, I did. 03:07-47 Wth? 03:07-47 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Wild_Kratts_Wiki_(5) 03:07-47 The fifth adoption request for that wiki. 03:08-21 "I want to help the wiki grow." Nice cause but vague. 03:08-26 lol. 03:08-50 The admin last edited 8 hours ago making it invalid. 03:08-57 Well, 03:08-59 Idk. 03:09-04 However, his editcount and start date of editing are pretty good. 03:09-26 It's just an administrator active. 03:09-26 If they gave this user permission to adopt the wiki and become a bureaucrat, then it's not invalid. 03:09-30 It's not invalid for users if the head bureaucrat has left a while ago. 03:09-38 Oh. 03:09-56 Fuck, it's not Discord so I can't edit and cross it out. 03:10-05 Lol. 03:10-12 I hope that is never installed in chat. 03:10-14 Jack, 03:10-21 Just do this before you say it 03:10-26 s in brackets. 03:10-37 [s[ Oh. 03:10-40 But I meant to say it at that time. :P 03:10-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:10-45 * s Oh. 03:11-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:11-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:11-12 Just do what! 03:11-21 Just do what! 03:11-48 Put s in brackets, TKF. 03:11-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:12-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:12-16 Oh, I see now. 03:12-16 Apparently I lagged. 03:12-30 Sad. :( :p 03:13-55 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:21-12 Dead by July 10th? 03:21-36 Nope. 03:21-47 Sad. 03:23-08 GTG 03:23-15 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 03:23-23 Bai! o/ 03:27-49 I see the excellent RPer CMF has left 03:40-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:41-02 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:41-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:45-11 I'm considering doing my own drawings of Harrison and Piercy. 03:53-29 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:53-59 true 03:54-29 I assume my art is unneeded? 03:55-30 wb Q! O/ 03:55-34 What art? 03:55-51 Syde you should see the conversation on CC 03:56-12 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:56-19 What one? 03:57-36 I think the mods should be pinged, tbh. 03:57-44 Yeah I was about to ping Mendes 03:57-48 Same- 03:58-02 ~ KanraDuda has joined the chat ~ 03:58-18 hi 03:58-40 Hey! o/ 03:58-56 Welcome, KanraDuda. 03:59-13 Why would I need to see it? Just wondered. 03:59-31 Because it was interestin' 03:59-35 ^ 03:59-43 Ah. 04:00-19 I could make art for TDL 04:00-19 But I assume it is unneeded 04:00-36 Your art would probably look similar to Chase and Falco's art. 04:00-52 Remember the stick figures and what looked like a bird man thingy? 04:00-53 Good times. 04:03-23 incorrect 04:03-34 Tru gud times 04:04-51 ~ KanraDuda has left the chat ~ 04:07-18 Whereas mine would look much different. 04:07-52 Of cours.e 04:07-54 *course. 04:08-18 Only the most talented can draw a stick figure that ends up looking like a bird man thingy. 04:08-18 And then add it to a content page of a main character. 04:08-22 This truly was amazing. 04:10-18 I must say 04:10-52 Well now I'm heading out 04:10-53 \o 04:10-56 my art is TRULY amazin' and could add to the realism of the wiki however 04:10-57 \o 04:11-04 o/ 04:11-06 farewell, Q 04:11-41 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:13-55 "Screen Junkies becomes part of FANDOM" 04:14-58 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:26-00 I assume chat DIED 04:26-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:26-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:27-31 Maybe. 04:43-26 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:44-08 wb Q! O/ 04:44-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:44-16 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:44-23 Sure. 04:45-23 Yeah sure 04:45-38 http://www.wikia.com/fandom 04:45-38 I am sorry, but this is a gossip site. 04:46-02 wb South! o/ 04:49-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:58-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:59-14 Thanks c.s! 04:59-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:59-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:04-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:14-27 Does it ever seem weird how most of the continents don't have much if at all information about them? 05:15-45 Not really. 05:15-45 The information just hasn't been created- 05:16-01 Teenage mutant ninja turtles 05:16-29 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 05:16-34 ~ FanaticBot has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 05:16-35 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 05:16-43 Poor, poor FanaticBot 05:18-22 lol. 05:19-08 Does any information about them even exist? (Information that hasn't been released from the brain counts) 05:21-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:27-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:27-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:27-40 wb South! o/ 05:16-33 ~ FanaticBot has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 05:31-47 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 05:32-44 ~ FanaticBot has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 05:32-45 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 05:33-21 Sorry, working in another tab with him and since this chat is pinned, it keeps refreshing. 05:33-50 It's fine, lol. 05:36-46 Gtg. \o 05:36-46 I'll send you answers in the morning on Discord, Syde. 05:37-52 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:38-43 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:40-34 Bye! o/ 05:40-42 Answers? 05:40-55 About your question. 05:41-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:41-06 Oh, right. 05:50-32 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 05:50-33 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:51-54 Alright then. 06:23-27 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:23-30 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 06:24-21 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~